


When Hogwarts Has It's Say

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts has a personality sorta?, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, eighth year, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Hogwarts falls into disrepair and ruckus at Draco and Harry's rumored breakup. Neither students nor teachers can figure out who or what is doing it, but they know one thing for sure: if Draco and Harry don't get back together soon, all of Hogwarts will likely be forever a place of chaos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	When Hogwarts Has It's Say

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have a prompt for you! Drarry in eight year and they have been dating for basically the whole year. Suddenly they split and the whole school works together to get them together again because everything started falling apart when they broke up.

It starts with the third floor corridor. Logically, Harry and Draco have nothing to do with the four feet of water rising in the third floor corridor. Except, perhaps, for the time they raced their brooms down it and nearly crashed into an unsuspecting Professor Sinistra rounding the corner. But the flooding? Well, it has nothing to do with them. 

Next, it’s the tapestries behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Every single faded tapestry suddenly falls to the floor, knocking up dust that even Professor Flitwick can’t charm off the windows. Perhaps it’s a coincidence that Harry and Draco had their first mumbling kiss behind one of those very tapestries.

Then, of course, it’s the library. Harry is never one to be found there, not now at least. When he and Draco were together… well that’s a different story. Countless Sundays filled with Draco curled up in a hidden armchair with a book, Harry entwined with Draco and the sun motes. If you ask him about it, he’ll deny he ever was there. Now, the armchair has turned into a mop and sweeps amok the library, turning over shelves and stacks of parchment. 

It’s only reasonable that the Quidditch pitch came soon after. Brambles rocking up the stands and the hoops nowhere to be seen. The students who witnessed it say they simply disappeared into thin air!

Students who witnessed Harry and Draco break up… well, there’s no witnesses. It’s as if everything between them disappeared into thin air. Some look at each other and shake their heads and question if the whole relationship was a fever dream. Some have convinced themselves it was nothing more than an odd twisted reality. Both Harry and Draco pretend to know nothing about any of it. Despite this, they avoid each other avidly, not even pausing to knock shoulders in the halls, much less kiss each others’ cheeks. 

It’s a mystery to the Hogwarts population, truly. On occasion, one might catch a teacher hurriedly questioning a student about it. Because coincidentally, any place that has meant anything at all to Harry and Draco has suddenly upheaved. No one knows why or how, only that the castle has uprooted every place that belonged to the two. And after living at the castle in proximity for nearly eight years, there are quite a lot of places that mean anything at all to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. 

Like the willowing tree in the courtyard. An odd broomshed. Their seats at the Gryffindor table. Under the cherry blossom tree by the Great Lake. The Astronomy Tower. The looming entryway, just to the left of the front doors. The cushions piled by the fire in the Slytherin common room. Hagrid’s pumpkin patch. The edge of the Forbidden Forest, where the thestrals are rumored to wander. 

The list goes on. 

Until one day, it all disappears. Every quirk, oddment, tweak, and disaster of Hogwarts just disappears as if it was never there at all. 

It takes approximately 42 minutes for the news to spread around all of Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were seen holding hands again in greenhouse two. 


End file.
